


Warriors OC One-Shots

by Cinderpeltwarrior2



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpeltwarrior2/pseuds/Cinderpeltwarrior2
Summary: One-shots about my Warriors OCs. They may feature in a future fanfic if I ever work up the will to write it.





	1. Acornblossom's going to kill me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and just found it. Enjoy?

This was very bad.

Blackpaw stared in horror at the remains of the medicine store.

"So..... how do we fix this?" Ravenpaw said, cocking his head as if that would give him and idea as to how to fix the ruined herbs.

Adderpaw snorted, swishing his long tail. "I don't think there's any 'fixing' that."

His sister, Cherrypaw, nodded her head vigorously in agreement. 

Blackpaw continued to stare in shock. 

Cherrypaw prodded him with her paw. "Guys? Did we break him?"

After a few heartbeats, Blackpaw still not having reacted, Adderpaw looked around at the remaining two apprentices. "So. Who tells Acornblossom?"

Blackpaw suddenly shot up and whirled around to face the larger apprentice at the mention of his mentor. "What!?! No, no we cannot tell Acornblossom! She's going to-"

Suddenly, a stern voice sounded from the entrance to the medicine den.

"I'm going to what?" Acornblossom said, pushing her way under the juniper bush the hung over the medicine den. Slowly she strided forward before stopping and staring in shock much as Blackpaw was not moments earlier. In front of her was a mess of herbs and berries, coltsfoot and yarrow strewn about the dirt floor, catmint and burdock root shreds littering the apprentices' pelts, marigold and juniper berries crushed at their paws.

"I'm going to kill all of you. Slowly. And painfully."


	2. Firfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something awful has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago, maybe even before I wrote the first chapter. I recently found this and I figured I'd post it even though it's a little to Dark and Edgy™ for me now. Hope you get a laugh out of it at least.

I was walking through the forest when I heard it. A shriek. A terrible, wailing shriek. A terrible wailing shriek, that could only belong to one cat. I stood still. Trying to comprehend what I had heard. Why? Why? Why? I had to go.

While my body dashed towards the sound, my mind stayed behind. I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted it to be anyone else. Just not her. Please not her. Not her, one of the most kind, energetic, enthusiastic, and caring cats I have ever known. Please StarClan, just let her be okay.

The sound started up again. Then it stopped. Started again. Then it-

***************************************************************************************

IT HURTS STOP IT STOP IT STOPITSTOPITSTOPITHELPHELPHURTSHELPMEPLEASE

****************************************************************************************  
The medicine cats’ den was quiet when I woke up. I wish I hadn’t. All I could feel was pain. Where is Hollyberry when you need her? Just then, the medicine cat walked through the brambles that surrounded the entrance to her den.

“Oh, you’re up! That’s good news. You took quite the beating,” she said in a cool, quiet tone. This wasn’t right. Hollyberry is always bubbly and happy. Something was wrong. I can only hope it isn’t what I think it is.

“Where is she? What happened? Is she okay?!?” I asked quickly, struggling to stand up. Bad decision. Pain exploded in my hind legs and back, and I sank back down into the nest. Never doing that again.

Hollyberry looked at me with sorrow and pity in her eyes. “I’m so sorry Firfeather,” No. No no no no no. “Specklepaw is dead.” 

Why? Why Specklepaw? Why did it have to be her? Why not me? I tipped my head back and yowled as loud as I could to Silverpelt. It wasn’t fair. It was so unfair. My apprentice. Specklepaw. Dead.

Hollyberry settled down next to me, and pressed her muzzle into my shoulder. “She died a warrior’s death. She will be honored both by her living clanmates, and by StarClan.” But this day should have come much later. She should have been a warrior, instead of dying like one. Who would Rockpaw go to when he was having a bad day? Who would Yellowfeather and Boulderlight have to dote on? Who would Birdpaw joke with now? Who would I watch grow up and become a great warrior that I could be proud to call my apprentice now?

I was startled out of my sorrow by the entrance of another cat. Sunshade. She looked at me with pain in her eyes. “Did you tell him what happened?” she asked Hollyberry, who was still pressed to my side. Hollyberry looked just as startled as I felt. “No. Not yet.” she said, the tiredness seeping through her voice. “I’ll tell him, and you go get some rest,” the deputy told Hollyberry. Hollyberry got up and padded away, blinking gratefully at Sunshade.

“I’m so sorry Firfeather. Specklepaw was a brave apprentice.” she said, settling down in front of me. 

Was. I hated that word. Was. Missed opportunities, and a life snatched away from someone far too young. She could have had a happy life. Could have had a mate, and maybe kits. Could have become deputy, maybe even leader. Anger boiled inside of me like a raging fire.

I blacked out only around a second after I entered that clearing, but I remember everything I saw there. I didn’t need Sunshade to tell me what happened. I saw enough. Blood, and lots of it. Too much blood.


End file.
